


来客请敲门

by ida_jpeg



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ida_jpeg/pseuds/ida_jpeg
Kudos: 4





	来客请敲门

来客请敲门

|原作：游戏王zexal；  
|弃权，角色和原作都不属于我；  
|巴利安七皇中心，纳德梅贝四人胡乱连线，过去大量捏造；有与性有关的低俗讨论内容；lowkey Vkai。

*警告，有基于现实世界古代背景的设计，涉及低龄婚姻。相关出处在文后会有简略说明。

01

米扎艾尔回家后第一件事，是把贝库塔从被炉里拽出来再踹一脚。第二件事，是把被贝库塔坐在屁股底下的时空龙抱枕拍回原状。第三件事是自己坐进被炉，在贝库塔“你这人怎么这么小气，我的腰要断了”的背景音里，自言自语：

“现代人类到底是个什么匪夷所思的物种？”

“你自己他妈不是个人啊？”贝库塔从地上爬起来，捂着腰呲牙指着他，“记忆不都早恢复了。你是不记得自己本身就是人类，还是觉得现在的自己还是外星人啊？”

“为什么，他们会这么寡廉鲜耻？”米扎艾尔皱眉夹着垫子继续。

“这世界上还有比你自己印了个龙抱枕放被炉桌下面，结果看别人用了就揍人更寡廉鲜耻的事情吗？”贝库塔站直了继续呲牙。

“你懂什么！我在指责的是，现代人类为什么流行当着人交配？太过了！”

贝库塔指着他安静了。

“什么要交配啊？”阿里特从厨房走出来，手里拿着一盒冰淇淋，嘴里还塞着块饼干把声音搅得模糊不清，“是像基拉古的嘭太一样的，米扎艾尔你也要养宠物了吗？”他身后跟着的基拉古端着一小盘洗好的草莓，听完这话，不自觉抬手摸了摸绕着自己腿打转的小狸猫。

“嘭太不是宠物哟，准确说是守护灵吧。”璃绪的声音从厨房里传出来，而下一个从拐角冒出头的是一脸状况外的凌牙。

德鲁贝听到声音从二楼走下来，说着“家里要有新宠物了吗？真好啊，我也想养马”，怀里抱着一本《世界马术概况》。

之后米扎艾尔听着周围人兴致勃勃的讨论起动物从“仓鼠怎么样”“不怎么样，为了小梅拉古女士，我们应该养猫”，到“我喜欢金鱼，后院的水池还空着”“冬天会冻死而且，水池维修费开销会太大”“能在玻璃缸里样吗？冬天还可以钓鱼！”，再到“还是狗最好，可以把凌牙宅在家的时间拉出去散步”“我不想散步的时候碰到遛狗的Ⅳ，他一天给我发一百张他家狗照片，我受够了”。阿里特在一片嗡嗡声中叼着冰淇淋勺子认真的看着米扎艾尔的头：“鹦鹉吧！那种头上有一撮毛，和米扎艾尔的发型很像的……”

米扎艾尔一时空龙过去，抱枕精准打中K.O.角斗士的头。

“够了！”他扭头吼，“我才没有要养动物！”

除了捂着眼睛的阿里特，其他人纷纷安静看向他。他皱着眉，压着一口气一字一顿：“我问的是‘人类’为什么要当人面交配！”

房间里又安静了一瞬。神代兄妹最先转开目光，互相看了看，从匪夷所思到不约而同点点头。基拉古困惑的用手指挠了挠头，随手拿起一只草莓分给肩膀上的嘭太。德鲁贝左看右看，推了推眼镜，目光斜向已经坐到被炉桌另一面去的人：“贝库塔，你刚刚转述时，把‘人类’漏掉了吧？”

贝库塔没出声——时空龙打击在他张嘴前突袭，房间里又有了新受害者。

其他五个人在米扎艾尔试图用抱枕把贝库塔闷死的时间里，慢慢悠悠的分派好座位，把手里的食物摆上桌子。然后再在贝库塔临终前的咒骂声中盖好被子，拿出喜欢的书或者家庭作业，顺便再调整调整身后的被炉专用配套座椅靠背。

“米扎艾尔，你的问题到底是什么意思啊？”在贝库塔一丝生气濒临断绝前一刹那，凌牙叼着饼干开口了。

“哎？”正在谋杀中的米扎艾尔被吓到般超大声的应了，然后不甘心的看看手里半死不活的贝库塔，咬牙起身坐回德鲁贝旁边，边掸着自己的宝贝抱枕边故作镇定的清了清嗓子：

“咳……我只是有点想不通。只有一点而已。”他深呼吸，环视四周，众人屏息看向他——

他张开嘴，又闭上。然后把这个动作重复了三次。

“什么？”凌牙眨眨眼问。

“就是！”米扎艾尔拍了一下桌子，目光如炬的看向凌牙：“我都看到了……天城快斗他和Ⅴ……怎么敢，怎么敢当着人交配啊？”

特殊人名和内容挤在一起，显然给房间里带来了一丝尴尬。几个男孩子你看看我，我看看你，干瞪眼了几个来回，最后把目光放到了唯一的女性身上。神代璃绪感受到几道求助目光后左右看了看，确定氛围陷入了非自己不可之后，她看向米扎艾尔，语气仿佛幼儿园老师哄小朋友：“嗯，米扎艾尔，你是不是想说……‘交往’或者‘约会’什么的意思？”

“不是！真的是交配！”

璃绪尴尬的笑笑，还想说什么时，凌牙拍了拍妹妹肩膀：“不可能是交配的，米扎艾尔。”

“为什么？”

“相信我，你要要真是看到‘交配’的场景，”凌牙点点头，“快斗那家伙是不会让你活着回来的。”

面对米扎艾尔狐疑的眼神，凌牙第一次体会到面对常识不完善的孩子的父母的心情，他摆摆手：“这样，你先说一下，你到底看到了什么。”

“真的是交配！”米扎艾尔急吼吼的探身，又突然一顿：“我的确是疑惑很多，但按纳修说的，我要是讲给你们听了，不所有人都要被快斗找麻烦？”

“……说吧，都一起死过一轮了，这回也同生共死。”凌牙说完，对试图反对的贝库塔用一把饼干堵嘴。

02

用思考最简单直线的阿里特的话来转述米扎艾尔的叙述内容，将会是这样：

米扎艾尔在寒假末尾想找天城快斗问问，除了飞机之外他们研究所能不能用科技树提供点现代社会的超级移动手段，能把他迅速弄到他曾经生活的中亚地区去。他想回去看一眼——因为他现在的身份证明上显示他才十五岁，不能打工，单靠零用钱完全买不起机票。

天城快斗答应了他的见面要求，他们约定好了时间。米扎艾尔因为今天下午无事，就选择提早出门，导致他到达心之塔比预定时间早了一个半小时。他报上预约后，顺利上升到了快斗工作时所在的楼层，快斗的机器人轨道七接待了他，而快斗本人没出现。他问轨道七“快斗不在吗，还是在忙？”，得到的回答是“在休息室，也有空闲，但你现在还不能见他”。这话引起米扎艾尔强烈不满——人都在为什么不能见？快斗不是说自己整个下午都空着吗？ 

于是，他趁着轨道七泡茶去的时间，自己走出等候区往休息室走：这不是他第一次来，他还在休息室和快斗喝过茶。而他走到的时候，发现休息室门没锁——米扎艾尔有常识，门没锁说明不是严格的禁止出入，于是他呼啦一声打开了门！

“快斗，我来照约好的找你谈……”

房间里，快斗把Ⅴ按在沙发上，正在咬着Ⅴ的脖子。米扎艾尔僵在原地。快斗松开身体下面男人的脖子，抬头盯向米扎艾尔：“你不会敲门吗？”

之后在米扎艾尔脑子里发生了三万五千四百一十二次恒星爆炸，时空龙又围着银河跳了三十圈桑巴。他在狂乱的思维风暴里隐约听见轨道七喊着“啊啊啊啊——快斗大人，我只是去倒茶，所以没有看到他闯过来了啊对不起——”和“闭嘴”。

天城快斗在他眼前慢悠悠的扭了扭脖子，沉着脸眯眼盯了米扎艾尔一会儿，看对方没有动静，他就顶着对方目光把沙发另一头的白色外套拽过来，不紧不慢的套上。米扎艾尔没有看漏，他的手腕和肩膀处短袖紧身衣和皮肤相接的部分上有些可疑的红色痕迹。而他起身就要走过来的时候，被他压在身下的Ⅴ动了——谢天谢地！这个人还好好的穿着衣服——他握住快斗的手腕，阻拦了他黑着脸继续往前走。

银发的男人拽着快斗手腕起身，理了理长发随后转身微笑着问米扎艾尔：“不好意思，米扎艾尔。事发突然我们没来得及整理好，所以还请别介意。今天是来玩的吗？还是有事情找快斗？”

米扎艾尔颤巍巍的举起手：“不，先说，你们……在，干嘛？”

“啊……是通常的亲昵。”Ⅴ笑着回答，似乎只当米扎艾尔这反应是吃惊，只把脸黑得像锅底的快斗往身后自己塞了塞。

“这……你们……在这里做的这个……”米扎艾尔脸上热起来，舌头也像含了热豆腐。

“没事的，你不要紧张。通常这时间没人来访的。”Ⅴ笑了笑，“我们平时也不会不锁门的情况下做更多的。你既然已经来了，就不用顾虑我们太多，你和快斗就先忙完……”

他这话越说信息量越是超出米扎艾尔预计的范畴，可Ⅴ似乎没意识到有什么问题，边滔滔不绝的表示“时间地点都没什么问题不要在意；我们搞起来很谨慎”边手上给快斗顺好毛还往米扎艾尔身边推，很是鼓励他们完成这次预约好青少年友好交流；顺带还在宽慰的末尾表示“你们就在这房间里谈吧，我去把泡好的茶端过来”。

米扎艾尔觉得命运正捏着他的咽喉。终于在Ⅴ笑着快把快斗推到他眼前时，指着他俩成功尖叫：“快斗——你居然当着我的面跟老师交配！不可原谅！”

然后他扭头就跑。

米扎艾尔叙述完毕，之后欲哭无泪的抬头看着凌牙：“……我太失望了，我把他当朋友，结果他居然这么寡廉鲜耻……我是真的把他当同类的，却没想到他对这种羞耻的行为一点不在乎——”

凌牙被盯得尴尬，周围人还都不说话，显然一副“这回非你不可”的看他。他只好硬着头皮开口：“米扎艾尔，你看到的是个意外，但以现代人类世界的标准来看也并不算是什么羞耻行为。而且并不是交配。应该说是交往，或者调情。”

后来凌牙偷偷私下和妹妹说：我真的没料到，他纯情成这样。璃绪叹了口气：太正直单纯了。建议你亲自上阵给他补习一下生理知识和现代私人关系语汇，其他人上可能会被一激动直接打晕。德鲁贝不行，因为可能用词更复杂，看你的了。加油！

而阿里特后来觉得，这件事成因上梅拉古的概括比较清楚：米扎艾尔大概是还不太习惯现代语汇搭配，加上这几天全家集体复习到生物课来应对假期后的小测，所以米扎艾尔情急之下把“交配”给按上去了。

至于为什么就按上了“交配”这个词，大概是，米扎艾尔目前的现代社会相关词汇量里，还没有很适合形容两个人唧唧我我的亲密情景应该用的吧。倒也不算说错，毕竟他描述的这个语境里，再往下发展的确应该就是“交配”场景。

“是说……人类的感情发展步骤里必须有这一步吗？”米扎艾尔收回目光盯着桌面，脸都皱了，“现代的交往都变成这样了吗？我当年知道的绝对不是这样的！我根本没法理——”

“怎么，你以前当人的时候没干过啊？”贝库塔趴在桌上不耐烦的插话。

“说得好像你干过一样！”米扎艾尔扭头吼。

“啊，当然的吧。”贝库塔嗤笑一声，“我可先是皇子后是皇帝哦，怎么可能没经验。”

米扎艾尔被噎了，旋即转头环视另外五个寻求答案：五个人睁大眼睛齐刷刷看他，眼里全是‘当然的吧’和……意外？

有什么不妙了。米扎艾尔吞吞口水：“你们……都有过？不对，你们也有人完全没有过吧！不，至少有人根本不知道吧？”

没人举手。场面陷入安静。

“嘿嘿，勇者小米扎哟，”贝库塔咧着嘴从桌面上撑起身体，“这么说你可是七皇里唯一的处男了吧！哦哦，说不定是几千岁下来结果约会都没有过的超级处男呢。”

“我不相信！”米扎艾尔拍案而起，同时一脚把贝库塔踢出被炉。

03

德鲁贝阻拦了米扎艾尔本日第二次激情某杀贝库塔。但现在他觉得或许不去阻拦更好：这样他们现在讨论的就该是如何秘密处理掉贝库塔的尸体，而不是坐在这，一个个自报自己曾经的婚恋史——上辈子的。

都怪贝库塔挑起处男纷争。他还在第二次临终前火上浇油：“不信你问一遍所有人——让纳修来说，也要承认你他妈就是家里的唯一处男！”对面的凌牙扭过头，假装没听见，同时踢踢德鲁贝示意“差不多了，可以救人”。

之后，现在在米扎艾尔不相信事实，强烈要求经历互换的前提下，大家开始了讨论人生环节。

出乎意料，先开口的是阿里特：“啊，我知道自己在小孩子里崇拜者很多，但在女性里面，我当年可也是很受欢迎的哦！”

璃绪和凌牙点点头表示赞同。他们到达遗迹的时候也是见过当年角斗场尺度和在古城镇中的位置的——巨大的角斗场位于王城核心区域，显然是当年的人们热衷的观看角斗的最好证明。阿里特是首屈一指的拳斗士，上到皇帝下到普通民众都对他赞赏有加，那么受欢迎的程度完全可以推想。

阿里特晃晃手指，看着米扎艾尔开口：“那时候我一出场，就有满场的贵妇人和女士们为我欢呼，每次我胜利的时候，他们都希望我能取走她们的丝巾呢。取走的话，就代表乐意和对方约会的意思啦！”

接下来他挠挠脸，有些不好意思的眨眨眼：“不过……我最喜欢的是中央大街旁边的小巷里酒馆老板的女儿。虽然她从来都不来看我参加的角斗，但是她跟我说过因为她怕看到我受伤……”

黑皮肤的男孩说到这，陶醉得闭上眼“嘿嘿”笑起来。

“你这叫单相思吧。”贝库塔嫌弃的丢过去一个白眼。

“才不是！她和我约会过的！”阿里特扭头高声反驳，之后瞬间声音又低了：“虽……虽然是约会到最后，她父亲突然冒了出来，说‘我女儿不能随便在外面过夜’，就把她带回家了……”

“哦，小米扎的好队友加一，恭喜你自爆成功，小处男。”

“……也不是彻底没有。”阿里特斜眼看着贝库塔，说完后却自己先“腾——”的一下红了脸，“虽然没有过夜，也有偷偷背过她老爸亲过她的。不过别的就没有了！我也不想吓到她……”他说话的时候，十指在桌子上来回交缠着绞住，眼神飘忽。伴随着描述声音越来越小，脸也越来越红。

璃绪闭上一遍眼睛，心里觉得有点过意不去：好像在诱哄单纯小男孩自爆自己的第一次恋爱史哦。太纯情了，反而不忍心继续听呢……

“我发誓，我没对她做过再出格的事情了！因为后来我就被处死了，要说后续我只知道当地传说里传闻，角斗士的我被处死之后，其他人都不敢收尸，只有个酒馆的女孩子和她父亲一起给他入殓下葬了。我猜，那个应该就是她和她老爸吧。”

阿里特说完，看着所有人都抬头看着他。他抿了抿嘴：“好啦，我没太难过。只希望她在我死了以后，能过得平安就好啦！没什么的！”他旁边的基拉古拍了拍他的肩膀，凌牙则默不作声的给他递了两个草莓。

“好一个悲伤的纯爱故事。”贝库塔望天长叹，又回视阿里特，“当故事听不错，不过太纯情了可不符合我们这场‘谁没操过人’大会的主题。”

“我一点也不想被你这样评价。”阿里特挑眉瞪回来。

“贝库塔你少说两句。”凌牙出声制止，他可不想一天家里打架一百次。

“啊，那我接着说吧，”基拉古看着凌牙比了一个OK的手势。

基拉古的故事就简单多了：作为日本大名，在征战的同时出于巩固家臣的信赖和结盟，自然少不了迎娶家臣家中的女性或策略联姻的情况。当年的基拉古是出名善战且治理属地有方的贤明领导者，自然不贪恋也不奢求女眷，到他因叛乱离世，家内只有两位女性。一位侧室是他麾下重臣的侄女；另一位正室是他上洛过程中，因为要与必经之地的所有者结盟，而迎娶的对方的妹妹。

他说完后，凌牙和璃绪互相看了一眼，互相耸肩交换出乎意料之感：没想到，古代史课上才会讲到的情节，居然在身边的朋友身上发生过。

“你有孩子吗？”贝库塔风轻云淡发问。

基拉古被吓一激灵：“什么？当然没有了！”

“哦，都是形婚。”

“是我们都年龄太小了！不能同房啊！”基拉古皱眉，“虽说日本战国时代十三岁就成年，紧急之下哪怕是小孩子也可以联姻。但有条件的君主，都会考虑到对方的身体状况，不伤害无辜的人吧！”

“你几岁结婚的啊？”

“我第一次结婚的时候十六岁啊，两个女孩子一个比我小一岁，一个小两岁。”

“可我在古代史上学到，日本名将有十二岁就结婚生孩子的啊。”

“那肯定是流传太久年龄失真了！”基拉古对着贝库塔严肃的举起一根手指：“我告诉你，你不要怀疑一个武士的人格和尊严，我以曾经一方之主的名誉保证，我说得都是真的……”

在基拉古滔滔不绝的誓言里，贝库塔向后躺下去倒在榻榻米上：“你这人真没意思。谁要听战国大老爷们发誓啊……”他边说边从桌子底下踢凌牙，意思明确：你快点阻拦他！

凌牙手伸到桌子下面，“啪”的一下打了贝库塔的脚：“基拉古，别听贝库塔瞎说，我们都相信你的。”他转过头，看着德鲁贝：“那么接着就继续……”

凌牙看着眼前的德鲁贝突然剧烈一激灵。桌子对面抱着脚的贝库塔骂骂咧咧的单手趴桌：“啊哈，处男三号就要来了！”

“还是我来吧！”璃绪在凌牙的愣神，德鲁贝的慌乱以及贝库塔的嘲讽中果断开口。

“你就别掺和……”凌牙不耐烦的打断妹妹，却被璃绪一口咬回来：“什么叫乱掺和？我前世可也是约会过的呀！”

凌牙一惊：“哪来的男的？几岁，什么职位？我怎么不知道。”

“因为凌牙你管得太多了——让你知道了就会问东问西还尾随我，我还怎么约会？”璃绪抱着胳膊看他，随后扭开头大大方方继续说，“是当年王国贵族学院里一起上课的男孩子，凌牙也见过的——他在被我拒绝继续约会后，分手见面时居然坐在我面前哭哭啼啼了一下午。别以为我不知道，你和德鲁贝当时就坐在茶铺不远处的另一张桌子边看着我们来着。你当时就是尾随我过来的吧？”

“我发誓我没有！我是恰好跟你去了同一家店。”

“好吧。不过别担心，我就和他约会了一次而已。因为他这个人不行啊，优柔寡断。”璃绪扭头闭眼，然后嘴角浮起笑意，“但他妹妹就很可爱，也很果敢。”

凌牙一脸狐疑的看向自己的妹妹：“……我知道，巫女在见习期间是可以约会的，但是不能结婚不能发生身体关系。”

“那是当然，我对自己的当时的职责是很认真履行的。”

“不，我当然知道你不会渎职。但，你别告诉我你提到他妹妹不错，是我想的那个意思。”

“哇，处男四号？哦，不，小梅拉古是处女一号……”

璃绪直接飞出一枚草莓，但这次贝库塔一脸邪笑的接住了。

“是的，就是凌牙你想的那样——我和他分手的直接原因，是他知道我和他妹妹也试着约会了一下。他觉得无法接受。”

璃绪说完大大方方的打量凌牙，看着自己的哥哥一脸无奈的把脸埋进手里，半死不活的哀叹：“璃绪啊，你让我怎么说你好……”

“你可以不说话的。”璃绪挑眉，“我的行为完全在规定内哦。而且只是尝试性的约会，并没有交往，也谈不上一脚踏两船什么的啊！我们联合王国内崇尚热烈的表达感情，法律规定人际交往自由，身为国王的兄长大人不会不懂吧？”

“我现在只想知道还有没有别人……”

“不告诉你！哪个人会把自己每次约会都告诉你这种保护欲过头的哥哥？”璃绪扭头哼出声，“就不告诉你。而且，你老让我报告，你自己和德鲁贝随时黏在一起可没报告给我呢！”

旁边把书封皮揉皱了的德鲁贝突然被呛到，剧烈咳嗦起来。

“别扯德鲁贝进来啊！”凌牙边给德鲁贝拍背，边懊恼着反驳。

“怕什么嘛，”贝库塔嚼着草莓横插一脚，“反正下一个就德鲁贝呗。德鲁贝，你不会这么坦然的缩在小梅拉古后面吧，女士优先也不能护着你哦！”

“你闭嘴！”凌牙怒视他，却被德鲁贝握住了手。之后在凌牙担忧的目光里，骑士先生顺好呼吸，看向曾经的国王：“我应该保护你们，而不是躲在你们身后。”

“我是有未婚妻。是父亲旧部的女儿，在我们三岁时由父辈定下的婚约。不过没能等到她成年我就离世了，所以从始至终没能举行婚礼。此外我收养了一个女儿，是个不能说话的小女孩。”德鲁贝目光清澈，语气坦然得让人毫无怀疑的余地。

对面的贝库塔显然失望极了，脸扁成一块柿饼。

“啊……是很德鲁贝风格的感情史。”阿里特趴在被炉桌上感叹，“又朴素又平和，一板一眼呢。”

“是高尚的骑士与爱侣的故事呢。”璃绪眼神柔和的称赞。

“不，我并不高尚。”德鲁贝环视同伴继续开口，凌牙从其他人看不到的角度，看到德鲁贝的手在暗处默默握紧了。他有些奇怪。

“我的骑士身份让我不能撒谎和隐瞒，所以既然提及了，我就不能允许自己以虚假的叙述得到虚名与赞誉。但我的感情上并不高尚，这是事实——我所在的国度当时认为，骑士如果喜欢上自己伴侣之外的人，又只保持着精神恋慕而没有于第三方发生身体关系，那么是被许可的，而且另一方的伴侣不应该插手或嫉妒才是高尚。”

所有桌子上的人都一愣。

“虽然当时没有自觉，但我经过这么长时间思考，已经明白当时的自己确实是对未婚妻之外的人有了好感。因为没有自觉，所以我不曾对对方和未婚妻说出口，也没有任何追求。但……这只是误打误撞的自律，因此我并不能就原谅我自己。”

“也就是说……你喜欢上了未婚妻之外的人咯？”基拉古旁边的嘭太屏息开口了。

德鲁贝郑重的对他点点头。

“哇……谁这么有魅力啊？”阿里特张大嘴，有点回不了神。德鲁贝有严格的自律和一流的品格，所以他完全想不出来能让他不由自主喜欢的人得是什么级别的人物。

璃绪也睁大眼睛看向德鲁贝。而就在她的视野里，其实先生缓缓转过头看向她——璃绪一惊！

“对象是谁这不是很重要！重要的是德鲁贝你并没有有违当时的道——”凌牙急匆匆开口。

德鲁贝的眼神没有转向璃绪，停在了凌牙身上。凌牙卡住了。

房间里安静了，时间长达三十秒。直到半张着嘴的贝库塔发出干呕声：“呕——我说德鲁贝怎么狗腿子一样死跟着你！我要吐了——”

“纳修，很抱歉，但我……”德鲁贝一脸愧疚的看向凌牙。

“等一下我会和你单独谈！”凌牙眼疾手快捂住他的嘴，“也别道歉，你没错。”

“好了，先暂且这样！”璃绪把哥哥和其实先生挡在背后，大手一挥：“下一个该谁了？”

贝库塔的嗤笑跟着璃绪就冒出来。

凌牙边给德鲁贝拍背边看着他三生三世的老仇人兼老同事，老神在在的指了指他和自己：“你，我。我们真是好因缘呢，纳修。”

他咧嘴一笑：“我可不会护着你哦。你先来吧——我看大家都想趁热打铁——”他意味深长的看了看德鲁贝，又环视四周同僚们或戒备或惊奇的脸，“趁热打铁的，听听激浪帝纳修的后宫故事呢。”

凌牙看回去，盯了对方一会儿之后，抿嘴开口：“我没什么好怕，只你可能要失望一点了。”

“我继位前有一位王妃，是父母选出来的重臣的女儿。因为按照王国的法律，国王继位时必须已婚，就先选择了一位。如果我当年没有死那么早的话，应该是会在几年后从联盟国家的某个国家中，选择一位公主，再来作为王后的。”

“好，直接进入决战环节——你是处男吗？”贝库塔用下巴指指他。

“不好意思。他前世真的不是。”开口的是璃绪。

“璃绪！”

“凌牙，我们在谈王室历史，没什么好害羞的。”璃绪语重心长，然后转头看向贝库塔，“你明白吧，王室出身的人，总要学会这方面的知识。毕竟万一因为无知，弄出来点私生子的话，继承权上会非常麻烦。而按当时的教学方法，除了王宫里年长的侍女侍从会提点，就是年龄合适的侍女来实战了。十三四岁么，按当时人均三十岁的寿命来说，已经是成年人的年龄了哦。具体的过程倒是也不用说太明白，大家应该都多少能懂……”

凌牙疯狂咳嗦掩盖了妹妹的声音：“咳咳咳！好了好了，不用说那么细！”

贝库塔反倒是一点不生气，甚至笑出声：“啊哈——我当然知道了。凭纳修这种面皮薄的伪善人，肯定不过就是被侍女摸摸抱抱，然后就推开人家喊着‘啊！已经可以啦’就逃跑了。要是射到人家身上还会道歉吧，好可爱哦！”

“不许当着璃绪的面说这么下流的话！”

“少拿妹妹当挡箭牌！你其实就是个勉强脱处的男人！”

“我生理课学得很好的，凌牙你不要担心。”

米扎艾尔听着老冤家三人组互相撕扯，左看看右看看，抬起手：“有人先给我解释一下‘射到人家身上’是什么意思吗？”

他抬头，得到了三双眼睛的凝视，低头，发现还有三双也在看他。六双眼睛彼此像圣诞树彩灯一样上下翻飞交换眼神，就是没人说话。

“那个，你就没有过早起会有反应什么的吗？”小心翼翼开口，不忘对他挑眉毛眨眼的是阿里特。

“没有。”

“一次也没有？”阿里特觉得自己美貌都抬酸了。

“一次也没。”

“哇……这家伙其实是仙女吧？”贝库塔小声念叨。

“你闭嘴。”凌牙瞪了贝库塔一眼，随后看米扎艾尔：“这个我等会儿跟你单独解释。”

“切，老妈子纳修。”

“胆小鬼贝库塔。”璃绪冷笑一声：“贝库塔，你再岔开话题，我会怀疑你是胆怯哦！磨蹭是没用的，该你了！”

“哼，威胁我改变不了你们这群人都是菜鸡的事实！”贝库塔抬高下巴，大大咧咧盘腿坐下：

“就让我告诉你们这群人，你们是纯情到多么可笑！我可是拥有完美得王室级经验和履历——在继位的同一天结婚，对象是母亲那边我的一位远方表妹，然后当天晚上一切就都交给对方，我只躺着就顺利完成咯。比起你们几个要么遮遮掩掩要么柏拉图，甚至连自己在不在约会都不确定的人，我可是完胜啊！”

他说完骄傲的叉起腰，闭眼享受自己的胜利，只待众人惊叹或挫败的声音传来——

没有。

他疑惑的睁眼，不满的扫视周围人。看到凌牙的时候，对方一副难以启齿的样子让他分外不爽：“你的眼神是什么意思？”

凌牙看着贝库塔，眼神复杂：“……你全程就躺着啊？” 

“对啊。对方都会啊。”

“虽然不想同情你，但听过程好像是你被强奸了。”璃绪托着下巴看他。

“你说什么？”

“你就这么一次，”凌牙举起一根手指，“然后按照史书记载，你在继位后第二天就立刻开船出海，到处惹是生非了吧。”

“请你用‘征服世界’来描述。”

“所以你所说的经验丰富，就是会躺着。你这水分也太大了——总是喜欢吹嘘自己，所以你征服世界才注定失败啊。

“……别以为我没有当场搞死你，你就可以在这胡说八道！”

“不，我没有嘲讽你的意思。”

“呵，你应该庆幸我没有！老子如果征服了世界，绝对第一个当众操了你！”

“征服世界居然能扯到床上，我看你才是对性经验耿耿于怀的那个，以及，寡廉鲜耻。”

“别小看我，我们走着瞧！”

“这么说我倒是想起来，如果贝库塔当年没有发动战争的话……”璃绪托着下巴开口，“我记得当时的臣子们，是向凌牙建议过，通过联姻来维持两国关系的。”

贝库塔哈哈大笑，指着凌牙的鼻尖：“太好笑了！是把纳修嫁给我吗？我会第一天就让他身首异处。”

璃绪白了他一眼：“你醒醒，这种背景下怎么想都是嫁公主吧。”

“哦——”贝库塔夸张的演出恍然大悟的样子：“原来迫不及待对我投怀送抱的……是梅拉古你吗？”

“不行！没商量！”凌牙打断他们，扭头看璃绪，“而且你怎么会知道啊？”

“我是最高祭司，政务上的事当然会知道。”女孩子瞥了他一眼，一脸“这没什么好惊讶的”看向自己的国王兄长：“而且当时那么多次讨论外交，也不可能完全避开我在场的时候吧。”

“停，我不要。你们兄妹俩都给我死了心，不要打我后宫的主意！”贝库塔用胳膊比出巨大的一个叉，气急败坏的横在身前。

对面的凌牙直接笑出声：“醒醒！当时不是你自己开着船大张旗鼓送上门的吗？要说也是你打我们俩后宫的注意吧！”

“想得美！混账纳修，你居然还想着老子一人服侍你俩！今天我就再宰了你们一次！”

璃绪摇摇头笑着摊手：“谢谢，我也不需要你。相比之下，我还比较喜欢那个分手分了一下午的哭哭啼啼小贵族。”顺便下一秒，帮着哥接下来贝库塔扔过来的米扎艾尔的时空龙靠垫。

米扎艾尔一脸不解的因为靠垫又揍了贝库塔一顿。

之后他被阿里特和基拉古手动拖离战场，前往厨房洗碗切菜准备晚饭。

“你也别太在意，”阿里特搂着他脖子说，“他们四个那边比较复杂，等他们把话说开了就好了，没问题的。”基拉古跟着点点头，拍拍米扎艾尔后背：“别往心里去。”  
背景音里，德鲁贝在喊：“纳修，别的不提，我真的反对当年把梅拉古嫁过去的策略！”贝库塔接着喊：“谁要娶她！你这柏拉图跟踪狂没有发言权！”凌牙的声音挣扎着冒出来：“璃绪，松手，贝库塔真的要死了！”至于那句“贝库塔，我今天就让你知道到底谁‘经验丰富’！”的交战宣言，则是出自大祭司之口。

米扎艾尔扭头看向基拉古和阿里特，眼神里全是怀疑：“我只想知道，还有人记得我最开始说的是什么吗？”

后来当天晚上，凌牙使用投影仪和生物书，再加上野狗的交配纪录片，以及小学年龄段用的常识读本，给米扎艾尔初步普及了现代社会的交往标准，以及恒温动物进行有性繁殖时的步骤。

他面前的米扎艾尔，脸从红变白又变红，最后趋于平缓。

结课后，他问凌牙老师：“那我跟快斗说交配，学术上也算没错吧。”

凌牙回答：“生物学上来讲，对。而人类礼仪来讲，快斗可能要揍你。毕竟这样说把人家当动物了，怎么都不会太舒服吧。”

“我是真的吓到了……我从来都没亲眼见过人那样。人类现在的礼节发展得……也真让人不习惯啊。”米扎艾尔叹了口气，语气里满是委屈和无奈。

凌牙偏头，有些好奇：“你前世到底是怎么生活的……真的没见过啊？你不是和年纪很大的龙一起生活的？他好像从上古时代就存在了，应该是什么都懂的。他没有教导过你这方面的知识？”

“完全没有讲过。”

凌牙思考了一下，顶着微妙的难为情，努力想了想当年上年纪的侍女对他的旁敲侧击。他问米扎艾尔：“那他有没有说过，比如不可以随便带女孩子回家啊，你应该多出去逛逛啊，或者和同龄人玩一会儿什么的？就是赶你出去或者关于其他人类的事情？”

“啊，有。”米扎艾尔点头，随后突然愤愤不平：“金龙说过，让我应该多一些时间在人类的城里，也问过我说什么……‘什么时候带个可爱的孩子来让我看看呢’之类的。我很生气啊！他这意思不是想赶我走，就是想要我之外的搭档了吧？我们是战友啊，他怎么可以花心大萝卜！”

看着米扎艾尔气鼓鼓的脸，凌牙陷入一种不能在表情上展露的哭笑不得：金龙可真惨，孩子太喜欢龙了，以至于对监护龙的青春期人际交往劝导完全误解。那这么看，怕是生理教育上对方也根本不要听的。这么多传说里，最苦口婆心的可能就是这个上了年纪的老爷爷龙。

“他可能也不是想要其他搭档了。”凌牙揉揉太阳穴，抬头看着米扎艾尔，“对了，你不是想飞去找金龙？到时候问问或许也不错。复活后还没有看到过自己的老搭档，你也放心不下吧。”

“是啊！我就是想找快斗问问这件事他有没有办法能迅速达成的，可是就看到……”米扎艾尔焦急的应答，说到一半又瘪了嘴，“……纳修，我是不是真搞砸了快斗和Ⅴ之间的事情？那我应该跟他道歉吧。”

凌牙没忍住，轻轻笑了。米扎艾尔尽管不够成熟，但正直与诚实却绝对永远管够。

他叹口气，摆出一副不在乎的脸：“快斗应该能明白你是词汇量不够和冲击过大之下，才造成的一时措辞不当。他这人的确记仇，但这点还不会往心里去。你可以去道个歉，不过我不确定他到时候记不记得这件事。”

米扎艾尔沉默了一会儿，抬起头：“我明天就去找他！”

“嗯。也不要忘了问问看他能不能帮你飞过去。”

“他真的行吗？”米扎艾尔眼睛亮了。

“不知道。”凌牙耸肩，随后又笑笑，“不过我可以给你点建议，如果快斗跟你说‘我才没时间搞这个，自己坐飞机去’，你就再去跟Ⅴ说说看。”

“嗯？跟他老师说吗……这样做不算是偷奸耍滑吧？要是的话，我可不会去。”

“不算。他老师精明得很，完全不会被欺负。”就是宠小孩而已，凌牙把这后半句吞掉——Ⅳ跟他抱怨过很多次，说他哥对上十几岁的初中生就容易心软。但凌牙不打算告诉米扎艾尔，因为他一定会争辩自己已经好几千岁。

“总之你试试。”凌牙说着，“哦，去的时候一定回记得敲门。”

第二天，快斗真的说了“昨天的事我已经忘了”，也真的对皱眉对米扎艾尔说“这是实验室，不是给你造飞机的地方，去自己买机票”。而Ⅴ在听到米扎艾尔的求助后，扭头问快斗，能不能让今天下午原定飞往北极基地的运输机，给米扎艾尔搭一次顺风车。米扎艾尔则高高兴兴的昂起头保证：“我只用你想办法送我过去，回程我会自己搞定——返程时候绝对会让你们大吃一惊！”

快斗最后皱着眉答应了，不忘丢给米扎艾尔一句“出问题的话，后果自负”。Ⅴ则在当天出发前，给了米扎艾尔一件大衣。

在心城学校寒假的末尾，曾经为世界而战，现如今或是赶作业或是温书的少年少女们，在两天之后，不约而同的从通讯器上接到“按时间，往天上看”的消息。随后他们前前后后在上面给出的时间前，涌上自家的阳台盯着天空。

“他回来不会冻死在平流层吧？”快斗站在落地窗前看着夜空，对着身后的Ⅴ提问，“虽然你给他带了衣服，但平流层有零下几十度，一件防寒服根本没用。”

“龙啊，大概有科学之外的方法为他保暖。”Ⅴ给快斗递过来一杯热可可，“到时候你可以再听听他的旅行新故事。”

神代老宅家里的六个更是爬上了屋顶，裹着外套和毯子哈出水汽望向天空。

“他要在天上和龙表演脱处直播吗？”贝库塔开口后，得到了神代双子一人一脚，差点上演信仰之跃。德鲁贝拉了他一把，把他丢在屋顶发信灯上挂好，随后一声不吭的坐在凌牙右手边。阿里特指着冬天的星座，说着自己曾经和喜欢的女孩子一起研究过哪一颗。基拉古抱着嘭太，军事天才小狸猫顺着搭档的好兄弟指的星星，告诉他哪些可以用来当夜间行军时判断方向的参照星。

只有这六个在屋顶嬉闹的家伙知道，米扎艾尔选择的返程夜晚，不只是寒假末尾的某天，也是今年中国农历的大年三十。是他曾经千年前居住的国度，最大的返乡潮涌起的一日。

少年少女们等着，距离有少年勇者骑着金色的巨龙，在今夜跨越万里江山与浩渺的大海，最后在心城的苍穹上盘桓成一道美妙的光环，还有十分零七秒。

在千年之后的新生里，勇者在与龙在新年回到新的家乡。

-END-

“阿嚏——”米扎艾尔打了个巨大的喷嚏，然后裹着毯子缩在床上猛吸鼻子。

“为什么，金龙这次带着我飞，就这么冷啊？以前绝对没这么冷！”他窝在被子里咕哝着，抽出纸擦鼻子。

“可能是你这次飞得时间格外长，所以在高空待久了觉得冷？好几千公里呢……”凌牙给他递过去一包新的纸巾，“要么你下次问问快斗，他能不能给龙装空调？”

趴在们外面的阿里特扭头问基拉古：“龙能装空调吗？那我想给我的狮心也装一个！”

“我觉得不行。”基拉古系着粉色的围裙，一本正经的否认，之后扭头看了看楼下：“我觉得我们得关心一下楼下，我觉得德鲁贝搞不定。”

“搞不定贝库塔吗？”

“不，是搞不定米扎艾尔他爷爷。”

厨房外，试图哄骗老爷子“米扎艾尔感染了剧烈现代病毒已经完蛋了别救了”的贝库塔，被老头的拐杖直接敲到横尸走廊。厨房里，德鲁贝看着拿可乐煮姜的老年人，疑惑得好像猫咪发现新大陆。

老先生最后还是住在了这座房子里，毕竟他的手艺填满了所有人的便当和心，他的鸳鸯锅征服了所有人的胃。而当天城快斗问米扎艾尔能不能让老爷子来一趟研究所讨论非科学飞行术时，米扎艾尔说：“我会转告他的，我想他会来——等他和街道上的老头老太太们，一起从冲绳旅游回来的时候。”

米扎艾尔离开前转回头：“他这人还不习惯这里，走到哪都当在自己家直接进，所以到时候你们别指望他敲门哦。”

快斗挑眉，米扎艾尔眯眼咧嘴一笑，得意的用指甲弹了一下门板，昂着头离开。

END  
\--------------------  
*关于德鲁贝前世发生的骑士的精神恋爱，参考中世纪欧洲的骑士与贵妇之间的“宫廷之爱”设计。中世纪中“宫廷之爱”要求骑士与贵妇的关系止于精神上，骑士要对领主忠诚，保护他们的属地和妻子。形成条件是领主因为长期可能要征战而不在领地内或妻子身边，所以君主之妻也会参与裁决一些骑士纷争之类，自然会和骑士有接触和了解。按照当时的道德标准，不发生身体关系，领主不应该嫉妒骑士和自己妻子之间的“宫廷之爱”。  
*关于鲨和贝的国王继位必须结婚，这个例子就很多，我主要参照的是古埃及的法老继位必须结婚的继承规则。古埃及也推崇近亲结婚，甚至直系血亲结婚。  
*关于璃绪，设计思路是古代前提下，皇室子女都很贵重，在古代人少而且寿命短的前提下，公主王子都是重要的联姻工具，所以常理上讲，不可能放任公主一辈子只在国内当祭司。很可能历代祭司都从皇室适龄的女性里选择，担任后有一个年龄上限，到了年龄限度之后退下来换下一任，前任祭司恢复公主身份，结婚或者完成联姻。  
*关于基拉古，参考日本战国背景设计。上洛就是有实力的大名带兵上京都，接受天皇的册封。日本战国平均寿命短，因此十三岁男子就可以剪发成年，大名家的女孩子十五六岁不结婚就会被人说闲话。提到的十二岁生孩子的是战国名将前田利家的妻子阿松，史料记载她是十二岁生了第一个孩子，但也有观点认为是年龄误传。日本战国时代低龄结婚的极限例子是茶茶的儿子丰臣秀赖和他的妻子，为了保住大阪城而在还是婴幼儿的时期就举行了婚礼（他妻子身份特殊，暂不详述），小夫妻后来长大了感情也不错，但是茶茶作为实际上的掌控者一直不允许丰臣秀赖和妻子同房。  
暂简述到此，以上。


End file.
